The Forgotten Saiyen Of Arkham
by The Joker Lover
Summary: A long forgotten Saiyen warrior killed by Frieza when he destroyed the Saiyen home world comes back to life only to have lost his own past and memories. Now he needs to remember before Frieza and what remains of the Saiyen race can find him and his mates. (A/N this will have slash and mpreg later on, read at your own risk. Also it starts slow and forces on the romance first.)
1. The Lone Wanderer Meets The Mad Hatter

_(A/N This is only my second fan fiction ever so I am sorry for any mistakes in grammar.)_

_Darkness, that's all I can see and there's nothing but dark coldness. I don't know where or even who I am anymore, I think I did once but it's all.. kinda gone now and all that remains is one memory that doesn't make much sense memory was almost colder than the darkness I feel myself in now. There was laughter and happiness, People were laughing and drinking. It was nice and it felt right but then it was gone in a flash, there was a burning hotness and painful but it only lasted a few seconds before it all ended and it all went dark. I don't know how long it's been since then but I.. feel off and I hurt but I don't understand it because i can't feel anything. I think when I first got here I still knew who I was and I felt.. fear was it? I no longer know what it was or what I feel besides the cold and the dark. Will I always be trapped in this darkness and coldness or will light come soon? I miss so much but yet I cannot remember what i miss and long for. I wish I could at least remember my name then maybe this darkness would not be so cold._

In the small forest like area that held more buildings than trees, a man laid asleep on the ground floor. The man slowly woke from what felt like 100 year sleep. Soft dark blue eyes slowly opened and looked around as if seeing the world for the first time. The man took a soft breath of air looking confused before pushing himself up to sit. he looks around with almost sorrowful look like he thought he'd be seeing somewhere else, somewhere more familiar but all he see's is a few trees and a odd building that looked... Broken. He slowly and carefully pushed himself up to stand, a long deep red tail wrapped firmly around his waist. He slowly walked to a small pond with oddly clear blue water that shows his reflection. Long thick spiked red hair that goes to his lightly tanned broad muscular shoulders with short red bangs covering his forehead and his right eye though he can see though it easily. my body was rather slender yet muscled and I was sure I stood at 5'10 feet at the least. I smiled showing two fanged teeth at the corner of his mouth. 'What am I, I wonder.' I thought to myself. I was wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt that fit my chest tightly and tan loose-fitting pants with black boots.

I remembered then after looking at myself 'What is my name? Who was I before? So many questions so few answers.' I looked up from the pond when I heard a soft sound. ' What is that sound.. is.. is it crying?' I wondered to myself as I slowly walked to the sound of such sorrow. I wondered who or what was crying so sadly and why it was crying. I walked through many buildings and he heard many other sounds, some screams of pain and fear others dark and cruel laughter but oddly I was used to both though I didn't know why or how I was. I wondered how I was able to hear the crying from so far away but I didn't question it too much since it was useful right now. I was soon at the building where I knew the crying was coming from within, I walked silently to the door before gently opening it. I was confused by what I saw, a few odd looking men with even odder looking masks on their faces but I found the one making the sound. it was smaller man more then half his height and he was wearing rather interesting clothes, he was standing on a table holding something as he cried softly. he has dark reddish brown hair but it fit the other to me.

I didn't know why but I felt something for the other man not enjoying the soft sound of the others crying but I knew not how to stop it or even how to speak to the other. I was unsure on what to do when the odd man turned to him with a sad almost broken look before it turned into surprise and fear as the others pale blue eyes widen. The other whimpered softly clutching the thing he is holding tightly to his chest as he tried to step back only to fall onto his back with a scared squeak. He looked up at me fearfully before whispering softly " A-are you here to h-hurt me as well?" I didn't understand, why did the other think I would hurt him. I didn't even know my own name and I had no want to harm him. in fact I wanted to help him if I could. I slowly stepped closer to the other with my hand out. The other only whimpered again as I stepped close to him and I tilled my head confused before walking slowly to him. He stays still but he still held that look of fear in his pale blue eyes that made me wish to take the fear away. he tried to move away when I grew close only a foot or so away from him now but I gently touched his leg and he stopped fearfully. I smiled slightly and stepped up onto the table as he held still with fear growing stronger in his eyes the closer I got to him. I gently moved my hand to his face and he flinched from my hand expecting to be hurt or hit by me. I only gently stroked his cheek and softly wiped away the remaining tears that silently fell. He looked shocked for moment before whispering with hopeful eyes " Are you my Alice?"


	2. The Saiyan And Alice

( I have no idea where this is going honestly hehe.)

_**I **__**own nothing but the certainly unnamed Saiyan and the plot that I haven't thought of fully yet. everything goes to its respected owners. This has been my Disclaimer.**_

I had no idea who Alice is or what it is and so I only tilled my head again. I didn't know if I could speak but I must try at least. "... Who a-are you." My voice was soft but rough as if I haven't spoke in years of time, I know I was in the blackness for a very long time so I probably haven't actually spoken in years if not more. The man looked sad but no longer afraid of me. " I am the hatter, The Mad Hatter." he said softly before a asking again " Are you my Alice?" he seemed desperate for an answer but I didn't know how to answer it. what is a hatter? I couldn't help wonder but I stopped when the man sat up and put his gloved hands on my face while talking to himself " I didn't think my Alice would be a man, Alice was never a man before but it could be a spell from the Red Queen and the Jabberwocky." he said to himself as he gently strokes my cheeks and it caused me to smile softly though I don't know why. My tail suddenly made it known by wrapping itself around his waist.

The Hatter's eyes went wide and he gasped but he didn't pull away from me surprisingly, in fact he moved closer until he was almost siting in my lap. " Oh my, Alice what are you?" he asked looking up at me. I tilled my head not very sure of what I am myself but then a voice in my mind spoke. '... Saiyen...' I didn't understand but yet I knew that it is what I am. The voice faded after that not saying anything else but that word. " S-saiyen.." I said slowly still unsure if I am speaking it right. He tilled his own head in an almost cute way before just smiling " I have no idea what that is." He sounded almost happy about that. I couldn't help but wonder why he is suddenly not afraid of me anymore not that I want him to fear me but what changed? I returned his smile and gently grabbed his hand from my face before sniffing the hand, there was an odd scent on his hand that I just couldn't place but it also smelled very sweet and herb like. The Hatter looked at me confused but that confusion changed him when I licked one of his fingers. I wanted to know what that odd yet nice scent was and whatever it is its on his hands. The Hatter gained an odd look in his eyes as I licked his finger but I stopped after seeing that look. The Hatter had moved close and was now sitting right in my lap with his legs laying lightly around my sides. I looked down at him with a soft smile but I could feel something hard pressed against my stomach.

The Hatter was blushing lightly and he tried to move out of my lap but I didn't let him. I held him closely and smiled gently. I didn't want him to move, I like this closeness with this Hatter and I do not wish it to end so quickly. The Hatter looked up at me before placing his hand on my cheek, he leaned up and softly pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't surprised by the kiss and I returned it. It was odd to be kissed but it made a wonderful feeling grow in me that I liked greatly. The Hatter seemed to like the kiss as well since the blush on his pale face grew brighter and his hand moved into my long hair pulling lightly. I growled enjoying the light pull and kissed him harder nipping at his soft lips. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as I tried to pull him even closer but I only ended up grabbing at his coat. The Hatter let out a soft moan and opened his mouth. I gladly took the opportunity and moved my tongue into his rather sweet tasting mouth. The Hatter pulled harder at my hair as his tongue danced with mine. The Hatter soon pulled away for air panting as he looked into my dark eyes. " Why Alice, I didn't think that.." he seemed to lose some of his words as I kissed his neck softly. "... Alice.." he airily moaned out what odd name he calls me now, I began to gently suck and nip at his neck enjoying the soft sounds The Hatter keeps making so sweetly.

I soon bit down hard on The Hatter's neck easily breaking his pale skin. The Hatter moaned loudly when I bit down on his lovely neck and he began to tremble as I sucked on the wound. I gently licked away the blood that bled from the mark and he moaned again but softly now as he gripped my hair tightly. I bit down again but lightly which cause The Hatter to shudder in pleasure " My mate.." I whispered softly against his neck. He was mine now and he honestly didn't seem to mind that since he shuddered again after I spoke. " Yes Alice, yours just as you are mine." he said happily but with an underline possessiveness that I loved for some reason. This odd lonely man was mine and I couldn't help but love the thought greatly, for some reason this felt so right for me perhaps it is from being a Saiyan whatever that is.

Jervis was so happy! He had finally found his Alice, he had been very surprised that his Alice was a man but it truly made no difference for him. he had finally found an Alice who wanted him and that made him happier then he has been in so long. He had looked for so long to find an Alice who was real and not a cruel fake that won't made it harder and harder to find the real Alice but he didn't need to look anymore he has his real Alice now. Jervis hugged his Alice close to him. His Alice had such a wonderful mouth that did wicked things to him and he loved it just like he loves his beautiful Alice.


End file.
